Beach Party
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: A co story, with me , deathprincess821, and Tommy-the-panda A fun beach party, turns into a good bloody fun time
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Yeah a new story, but this is a co story, with me, DeathPrincess821, and Tommy-the-panda. Hope you all enjoy, and please show support by hitting the review button..thank you have a wonderful day :3

Normal POV

Aaahhh a wonderful day it was. It was the fifth year of the finding of Happy Tree Town. Everyone in town was having a party at the beach. But of course, half of the town was nearly drunk of course.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOAAAA!" Scream cuddles who had a little too much already.

"Oh god not again." Giggles said to her drunk boyfriend. "Come on I just had a few." He said as he fell on the ground knock out

"Nope your drunk." Toothy said as he fell on top of cuddles who was also knock out.

"God why is no one recording this." Drake a red dragon said.

"Maybe cause it not funny." Fuzz Ball said who was a dark Blue cat.

"Drunk people means a huge hit on youtube." Drake said taking out his phone.

"And if your brother finds out." Tommy who was a white panda also next to Fuzz Ball

Drake though about it. "Fine but next time." Drake said.

Fuzz Ball look up at the sky. "It getting late, I need to get Dan home, so he could to bed." Fuzz Ball said.

"I think I saw him near Razor." Tommy said.

"Oh god I got to go get him, see you guys later." Fuzz Ball said as he left.

"Hey where you going?" Cuddles who was back up said

Then suddenly a figure came up to Tommy, and Drake. "Hey guys since this is a party after all why not have a drink or two." The figure said.

"Uh sure why not?" Drake said taking a cup from the figure's hand. He took a sip, but soon after felt like a ton of bricks landed on him. "hey what in here?" He ask.

"Just the plain stuff, beer, wine, sleeping drugs." The figure said as he walk away.

Drake saw everyone hit the ground and so did he.

Author Note:

Ok so it was short, sorry but hey I just building hype.

Drake-PLAINAWESOME

Fuzz Ball,Dan-Deathprincess821

Tommy, Razor- Tommy-the-panda

The figure-My bro friend XsPaRes

So yeah hope you enjoy, and yes I will do survival island, and the hotel soon just in good time :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Ok this chapter is by Deathprincess821, and the order is me, deathprincess821, and then tommy-the-panda.

The odor of booze filled the air, mixing with the salt water by the beach. The black porcupine, lime green cat mouse, and Pop holding Cub were at the marble table, which had a snow white thick cover over it. The bamboo like chairs was soft, like the cover. Pop held the sleeping form in his arms, cooing and humming a song to him.

Dan, the lime green cat mouse, growled, cute stuff with parents always sickened him. Most of the townspeople had gone home drunk off their asses or taking someone drunk home. The hometown that Razor, the black porcupine, and Dan lived in, sickened them in a way.

But Razor didn't have much to go home to, and Dan didn't want to go back to the hell of his parent's fighting, nor being alone with his **ed up mind.

Suddenly, a voice bellowed, "Hello."

From behind the three, and cub, turned to it. A dark, shadow like figure stood behind them. Razor snarled and asked, "What do you want?"

"I only want to give you a drink." Chuckled the figure, Dan was more than happy to take a drink, but his expression blank. Pop frowned, the light from the fire-like bamboo sticks all around them glitter everything in a way.

Making the drinks glow, in a way. But, Pop still took the drink; he had drunk a bit that night and one more couldn't hurt. Dan, who dwelled here all of his life, was never given a drink, for being seventeen.

Razor, who was already drunk, gladly took it. But then, after a moment of asking what he put in the drinks, their heads fell onto the hard marble table. Thankfully not breaking their heads.

The figure chuckled and in a blink of an eye, disappeared and then appeared next to Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy.

Cuddles and Toothy were drunk off their asses and Giggles and Flaky were trying to take them home. They were heavy for Giggles, but Flaky, who played outside most of the time, easily took Cuddles' body as Giggles tried to move Toothy's.

Flaky grabbed Cuddles under one arm, and grabbed Toothy with another.

"Thanks Flakes."

"Y-your welcome…!" Said the meek porcupine as the figure welcomed himself.

Then asked if they like a drink, a little while later they were on the ground, out cold also.

Fuzz Ball and Tommy were looking over the tables, a little away from the party. Fuzz Ball was wearing some studded belly shirt with glitter raining down from it and some blue, tint green short jeans shorts.

The two were looking for Dan, when they found him, they saw everyone passed out. "I didn't think Flaky, or Giggles when drink."

"Me too." Fuzz Ball blushed before eyeing a drink by Dan. His eyes narrowed and hoped, for Dan's sake, that wasn't a beer. He picked it up and took a small sip. Tommy plainly grabbed one and drunk, the two fell over.

The figure grinned at the two extra he had gotten, and pulled out metal collars, he put it on the necks of everyone and then picked up a remote; it had one big scarlet button. He pushed it and emerald green layers stood out and conceited together making a cage around them.

The figure grinned to himself, "When they wake, the games begin." 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: This chapter is done by Tommy-The-Panda

Cuddles awoke to hot sunshine, he shook his head, one thing he loves about the town, you never get hangovers. Cuddles shook Toothy, he groaned and turned, he rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Giggles was looking afar in pure terror, Flaky was scared to look, Cuddles gazed over, there stood the figure, smirking down at them. "And the games begin."

"Where are we at?!" Toothy screamed, he jumped to his feet and held up his fists, his tail up ready to b-i-t-c-h slap anyone.

"At the beach, of course."

Pop was already up and trying to find some food to feed Cub.

"Oh. You won't find any food, I took it all. But, if you're lucky, you could win a game for it."

"W-what game?" Flaky spoke, her meek tone broke in a way.

"Why, the games, is where you try to win, to live. You see, you'll be on different teams, and who loses, has to kill off one of their team mates."

"You can't make us do that!" Cuddles shouted, scared out of his wits.

"You have to, or die of hunger." The figure crossed his arms, "you'll all be on different teams, and cheating, or helping the other team well get you killed, or badly wounded, it matters how much you helped them."

Flaky whimpered, wiping fresh tears as she wished for this to be a nightmare. "P-please le-let us-us go…!"

"Now, now, I worked so hard to get you here, and to just let you go, I'm not dumb." The figure growled.

"But we could just LEAVE!" Giggles retorted.

The figure laughed, even bending over for a moment before explaining. "I put layers everywhere! If you try to leave, you'll be burned alive! And plus, on the beach, you die, you stay dead. And I have the remote, but I've hind it somewhere you'll never find."

The whole group turned pale, they looked at shock at it before it spoke up again. "Now, when Drake, Fuzz Ball, Razor, Tod, and Dan wake. The first game for breakfast begins."

Author Note: That it please review, we do not own Happy Tree Friends. 


End file.
